


Surprisingly Pleasant

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Hogwarts Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: There's no harm in learning something new





	Surprisingly Pleasant

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Drabble Prompt #2 for [](http://mandy-jg.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mandy-jg.livejournal.com/)**mandy_jg**

“No, I won‘t.”

“Yes, you will.”

Hermione frowned when Lavender smiled smugly. “No, I won’t.”

“You will,” Lavender said in a sing-song tone that was highly annoying.

“Go ask Parvati. I’m busy.”

“Parvati? She’s my best friend!” Lavender looked shocked. “I could never ask her. Besides, you’ll do it.”

“ _Why_ do you think I’d ever agree?” She couldn’t resist asking because Lavender seemed so certain, which was unusual. She didn’t have any use for Divination, but Lavender was still in that silly class, so maybe there was---no, the very idea was ridiculous. As was Lavender’s proposal.

“Intellectual curiosity.” Lavender leaned closer. “You’ll want to know if the book is accurate or not.”

Hermione rolled her eyes before glancing down at the open book Lavender had placed on top of her Charms text. “I don’t care about that sort of thing, so my curiosity isn’t a factor in the equation.”

“You’re sixteen, Hermione. Of _course_ you care. Besides, if the book is wrong, you can write a scathing owl to tell off the author. That would be fun, wouldn’t it?”

“Lavender, I’ve already said no. Go ask someone else. I don’t know why you’d even want to kiss me, any---” Her words were caught off when soft lips pressed against hers. Lavender was moving her lips, and Hermione was too stunned to do anything except sit there. When she felt a wet tongue slip past her lips and a hand on her breast, she finally moved. She reached up to push Lavender away, but somehow her fingers ended up in Lavender’s hair instead.

“Ow, you’re pulling my hair.” Lavender squeezed Hermione’s breast, which made her realize that Lavender was still holding her breast. She blushed and looked everywhere but at Lavender. “That was surprisingly pleasant. I‘ll have to do it again, though, to see if it feels good every time.”

Hermione looked at her then, surprised to see that Lavender wasn’t flustered or concerned at all about the fact that they’d just kissed. No, it was snogging, wasn’t it? Since her breast had been grabbed and---Oh! ”You’re still holding my breast.”

“Oh really? I hadn’t realized.” Hermione frowned slightly at the tone of amusement. Instead of letting go, Lavender looked at her chest and squeezed again. “It feels different than touching my own. Want to touch mine?” The hopeful look on Lavender’s face was another surprise. “Does it feel good when I do this?” She moved her thumb in a way that caused tingles in places that hadn’t showed any feeling since a stolen kiss by Viktor last year.

“I’m not---I like---” She was stammering, she knew, but she liked boys, and she’d never thought about liking girls like this. Her brain was starting to hurt, and Lavender was still holding her breast.

“Think of it as research, Hermione. You don’t have to be one way or another when you can enjoy both,” Lavender murmured as she reached for one of Hermione’s hands and moved it to rest on her breast. “The book says lots of things that I want to try. I just had to find the perfect revision partner. Luckily, I know how much you love to learn. And you taste so good. I wonder if you do---well, that’s getting ahead of myself, isn’t it?”

When Lavender kissed her again, Hermione flexed her fingers around the soft flesh in her hand. She was confused and scared, in a way, but she was also curious and flattered that Lavender had chosen her. She didn’t really understand what was happening yet, but, really, there was no harm in learning something new.

End


End file.
